Talk:Homestuck: Act 6 Act 3
S ACT 6 ACT 3 Wouldn't the long complex description of the Flash be better suited to Flash page as opposed to this page? The Light6 06:52, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I think it deserves it deserves it's own wiki page. Would we call it "Act 6 Act 3", or something else? Universalperson 10:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : I don't get why we would change the name. All the other acts are exactly the same. Also, TheLight, I agree. It seems awfully long. Homestuck Hotshot 12:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh wait I get it. The Flash is called Act 6 Act 3. I'm not really sure. The best option would be to put it on LOCAH though. Homestuck Hotshot 12:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well if we did give it its own page, maybe ? The Light6 14:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you, already wrote it up. Universalperson 14:17, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I kept some of the important parts of the Flash, namely the convos, in the summary so that people can quickly read up on what happened and won't be confused when we summarize the coming pages.Zanien 18:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Semi-Related (Don't Know Where To Put This) Due to recent updates, I think a separate page for Guy Fieri, and maybe even ICP/Jay and Dope, is in order. JailbreakStuck? In light of recent story updates, I think it might be appropriate to make a Jailbreakstuck page, or section on this page. Aepokk Venset 04:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) 6/26 update Is it just me, or are none of the new pages appearing in the sidebar on the MSPA site? Has this ever happened before? --Neumannz (talk) 18:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. Per Ankh ED 19:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Happens occasionally. IIRC, for a time we only had up to S DD: Ascend, even though the two subsequent pages were also up. That was probably part of the psyche. This, though, may just be that Hussie neglected to update the sidebar (I suspect it's only partially automatic at most); it could be another case of witholding pages, but I don't see why he'd not at least put the character select page on the sidebar :I can see the "Select character" link just fine. Only that one, though. OneMore 19:45, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Hm, just cache-clearing refreshed, sidebar still only goes up to the page before the selection for me. Odd 6/27 update There's a volume bar, but no sound, and the title of the page isn't preceded by s. Just thought this was worth noting. , by the way. 03:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Umm, but there isn't a volume bar? The Light6 03:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Trust me there was, but it IS gone now. I guess Hussie fixed it. 03:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Symbol that haunts Calliope's visions. I'm surprised that noone mentioned that the final scene in the End of Act 6 Act 3 Flash was the symbol Calliope painted, the one she said had no discernable meaning but haunted her visions. Her painting does resemble Doc Scratch's color scheme and cueball head but the symbol (with the curly tail) is identical to the sun being swallowed by the kernelsprite black hole. Just something I thought should be mentioned. 07:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I did mention this somewhere. Allow me to find it for you. 07:19, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :"The black hole devours plasma from the red sun of Calliope and Caliborn's planet, forming the symbol Calliope had nightmares about." in the Flash page under Caliborn:Enter. 07:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Also, the image description on the future post-scratch Earth page. 07:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh okay, just not on this page. That actually makes more sense anyway. Thanks for clearing that up. :) 05:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC)